Surprise
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Eigth in the Caring Series.  Megatron has a surprise for Starscream.


**Surprise**

Starscream groaned. "Megatron, where in Primus' name are you taking me?"

"Trust me Starscream. You'll love it."

A few moments ago, Starscream had been crunching numbers for the energon coming from the mines. That was until Megatron told him he had something to show his mate in their room. What irritated Starscream the most was the fact that Megatron was behind him both leading him and covering his eyes.

"Megatron, why won't you just tell me what you're up to?" The warlord sighed irritably before stating, "Humor me won't you Starscream?"

Starscream instantly froze. The last time he had heard those words, the Decepticon Lord had attempted to extinguish the Seeker's spark.

"Starscream, are you okay?" The note of concern in his mate's tone proved to the Seeker he was just being paranoid. And needed to trust Megatron more…

That thought was still weird to him. Trusting Megatron…to many, those words just didn't belong together.

Starscream raised his hands to Megatron's forearms and caressed them. "Yeah…Just being paranoid…Sorry."

The warlord kissed his mate's audio and the smaller Cybertronian heard the smile in his tone as he said, "It'll be worth putting up with this, I promise my little Seeker."

Starscream chuckled amusedly then allowed Megatron to continue leading him forward without any more complaints. A few moments later, Megatron stopped and asked, "Are you ready Starscream?"

"Yes."

Without further ado, Megatron uncovered the Seeker's eyes. Starscream gasped in shock at what he saw. The room Megatron had led him to was a nursery.

The room was very large and painted a beautiful shade of purple with the Decepticon insignia out-lined in black on the center of the back wall. In the middle of the room was a crib, on one wall was a place for the pair to change and wash their sparkling, beside it was a refrigeration unit, and on the other side of the crib was a toy box overflowing with Cybertronian plush toys.

However, the toys weren't just in the box; everywhere Starscream looked there were the adorable plushy toys. "Megatron, where did you get all this?"

"…I ran into Swindle a few weeks ago. He sold me everything and the paint cheap."

"…Why does Swindle have sparkling supplies and where did he get them?"

Megatron laughed and answered, "I really don't know."

The Seeker walked to the refrigeration unit. He opened it and saw several bottles of sparkling formula. "Knock Out said he'd keep making the formula and sparkling powder for as long as we needed it." Starscream chuckled. It seemed the Decepticon medic was doing some serious sucking up to the Decepticon Lord and Commander.

The Seeker closed the refrigeration unit then went to the crib. There were several blankets and plush toys inside.

What caught his attention was an object hanging over the crib and something else clamped onto a bar of the crib.

The object hanging above the crib had several objects dangling from it. A closer inspection showed that the objects were steel, but the pieces had been carved to look like Cybertronian animals. And in the center, hung a purple Decepticon emblem.

"What's this?" Starscream asked as he reached and touched the object. When he did, music began to play and the animals slowly spun around the Decepticon insignia. The song being played was…a Seeker lullaby.

Megatron walked up behind his mate and answered, "It's a gift from Soundwave. I believe he called it a mobile. It's meant to put the sparkling to sleep."

It appeared Knock Out wasn't the only one sucking up.

Starscream smiled before pointing at the other device. "And this?"

"Another gift, this one's from Knock Out. He called it a…"baby monitor"."

Starscream raised a brow ridge. "What's its purpose?"

"One device stays in here and the other is in our room. When the sparkling starts crying, we'll hear her and come see what the problem is."

"Oh. So it's like a com., but on a smaller and more basic scale."

"Exactly."

It was silent between the two for a few moments. Megatron wrapped his arms around Starscream and rested his hands on the Seeker's abdomen. "Do you like it?"

Starscream chuckled. "I don't like it…I love it. It's a wonderful surprise Megatron…As well as thoughtful."

Starscream couldn't believe how much like Autobots they were acting…And the surprising fact was…it wasn't so bad. They were in the middle of a war…and they all needed something to get them through it.

This sparkling would help both him and Megatron through this war.

In that moment, Starscream realized that Decepticons and Autobots were not as different as he originally thought. The Seeker was brought out of his thoughts by a thump in his abdomen.

"She kicked!" Megatron exclaimed happily. "I felt her kick."

Starscream chuckled and smiled up at his mate as he rested his hands over Megatron's. "If she was kicking your tanks and other systems nearly a hundred times a day, you wouldn't be so excited about it."

Megatron laughed before nuzzling the Seeker's helm. "I'm glad you enjoyed your surprise my little Seeker."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Anyway, I present you to the second to the last story of the Caring Series. The last in the series will be posted next weekend, and I think you can all take a guess as to what that story will be about. ;) Please Review. See you guys next story.<strong>


End file.
